


Incidental

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard knows exactly why he's doing this--because Frank asked him to. Frank, on the other hand, finds motives to be rather boring.





	Incidental

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Gosh, it's been such a terribly long time since I've posted, but I'm glad to be back! This is kind of short, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this, and it's not too bad, so I figured I'd share it with you guys. The fic is inspired partly by Wes Craven's Scream.  
> Enjoy!

Gerard stared at the body. The girl was sliced open end to end, her insides on the outside. Her face had this sort of crooked half-grin, like maybe she was about to scream. Cold, dead eyes looked back at him.

Leaning against the doorway was Frank, licking blood from his fingers. He cocked an eyebrow when Gerard glanced at him.

“What’s the matter, Gee?” he asked. “You don’t look so hot.”

Gerard turned to face Jessica’s corpse again. She was at eye level hanging from the ceiling fan, watching him with a glassy, stoic gaze.

“Why are we doing this?” he wondered aloud. It wasn’t accusing. It just…was.

He felt Frank’s hands on his hips. “Does there have to be a reason?” he mused, breath hot against Gerard’s ear. “Motives are so…incidental.”

“Perhaps.”

Gerard could practically hear the smirk in his voice when Frank murmured, “What’s your motive, baby?”

Gerard giggled, turning to face Frank and giving him a chaste kiss. “Peer pressure?” He smiled and bit his lip, brushing Frank’s ever-messy hair behind his ear. “You know I’d do anything for you, Frankie.”

Frank grinned in this sort of menacing, bat-shit crazy way that would have frightened anyone else, but just made Gerard’s pants tighten. “Anything, huh?”

“Yeah,” Gerard said breathily. “What did you have in mind?”

Frank grabbed a handful of Gerard’s hair, growling low in his throat. “You…choking on my cock. And then getting fucked so good and hard you’ll feel it for _days_.”

Gerard gasped before moaning softly. “Oh god, yeah.” He grabbed at Frank’s shirt, trying to tug him towards the door. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Frank caught his lover in a bruising kiss. He was smirking when they parted, a light-headed, homicidal glee in his eyes. “Now there’s a good motive,” Frank rasped. He held Gerard around the waist, protective and forceful. “If I got to kiss you every time we killed someone…Fuck, I’d slaughter this whole damn town.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> Have a good summer! :)


End file.
